Champagne Caress
by Rhiannamator
Summary: The Miz is the new WWE Champion! Time to celebrate! Jericho/Miz, hints of Centon, special guest appearance by JoMo. Language, M/M


**Title: Champagne Caress  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, Graphic sex  
****Pairings: Jericho/Miz, hints of Centon, special guest appearance by JoMo.**

**Summary: The Miz is the new WWE Champion! Time to celebrate! Practically a PWP. Since it's his night, this is pretty much from Miz's POV. **

He'd done it.

After all the years of scratching and clawing his way to the top, after all the jeers and people telling him he'd never make it, he finally had his prize.

Mike Mizanin cradled his WWE Championship in his arms as he made his way backstage. His friends and colleagues slapped his back and congratulated him at every step. He deserved every bit of those accolades. Against all odds he'd built himself from a reality TV schmoe to the biggest Superstar in the business. He'd showed them all.

He grinned and shouted, slapped people five, but all the while his crystal blue eyes darted around looking for the one person whose opinion really mattered. He'd given up hope by the time he got back to the deserted locker room. He had told him to be here tonight. He laid his title on a bench, standing back to gaze at it. He decided nothing could get him down tonight. Not even the absence of his best friend and mentor.

"Congratulations, Junior. I'm proud of you." Mike turned at the sound of the beloved voice to see deep blue eyes sparkling at him, a brilliant white smile pointed his way.

"There you are!" Mike ran to Chris Jericho and leapt into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and almost knocking him over. Chris righted himself and swung him around, laughing. "Did you see me? Did you see me win?"

"Yes, and you were awesome! Now get down, you're destroying my suit!" Mike hopped off Chris and grinned.

"Yeah I was. Because I'm the Miz!"

"And because of my mentoring, you cocky brat," Chris grinned and Mike hugged him again.

"What would I be without you?" he murmured quietly in Chris's ear.

"You two need to get a room." Mike pulled away from Chris and looked over to see John Cena come around the corner, smirking at them. He must have come up from the shower area. Mike huffed.

"If a congratulations hug makes you gay, then what room will you and Orton be in? We wanna stay as far away from that as possible." At Mike's retort, Cena turned bright pink. "Holy shit... Chris, is he blushing?"

"You know, I think he is!"

Cena tried to scoff, but something Mike couldn't see around the corner caught Cena's eye. He started to shake his head.

"Hey, baby, let's get out of here." Tan, tattooed arms came into sight and wrapped around Cena's waist. The rest of Randy Orton stepped forward and he bent to kiss Cena's neck, not noticing the exasperated look on his lover's face. "I've got a pair of handcuffs with your name on them back at the hotel. I can't wait to... hey, what's wrong?"

Cena rolled his eyes, pressed his lips together, and gestured with both hands at Mike and Chris, who were both staring. "Oh. Whoops."

"Really? You two?" Mike said. "I was just joking." He was trying really hard not to look at Chris. He knew if he did they would both start laughing. He was having to bite his lips as it was, and he could feel Chris trembling beside him.

"Look you guys, please, don't tell anyone." The earnestness on Cena's face made the situation even more laughable. He was such a prude when it came to locker room relations. Mike caught Randy rolling his eyes behind Cena's back. Randy knew no one would care; hell, no one cared when he and Adam were doing it. But Cena obviously thought it was a big deal.

"Please," Chris said. "Half the world already suspects it." Cena just looked at them, a pleading look in his big blue eyes. _Shit, I bet Randy lets him get away with anything when he looks at him like that,_ Mike thought.

"Okay, okay," Mike said, unable to take any more. "We won't say anything. Just turn the puppy dog eyes off."

Cena looked up at Randy uncertainly. "You think they'll tell?" Randy just shrugged.

Chris sighed. "Fine." He grabbed Mike's waist and pulled him close, reaching up to brush his knuckles along his cheekbone. Mike smiled, liking where this was going. "I've already gotten us a hotel room." He flashed that brilliant grin before leaning in and pecking Mike softly on the lips. "And we are going to celebrate. All. Night. Long." He accented each word with light kisses on his cheeks and chin before Mike attacked. Their mouths battled for dominance before Mike gave in and melted into Chris, just as he always did. Chris swiped at Mike's lower lip with his tongue before taking it onto his mouth and sucking on it. Chris was obsessed with his lower lip. Not that Mike minded at all. His trunks were getting too tight, though.

All too soon Chris released his hold, leaving Mike dizzy and a little out of breath. Fuck, but that man could kiss. "There. You don't tell anyone about us, we won't tell, either. Deal?"

Cena's stunned gaze flicked between Chris and Mike for a second before he shrugged. "Fair enough." He turned away to grab his bags and Randy leaned forward.

"Thanks. He'd have been whining about that all night. And hey, Miz. You earned it. Enjoy it while it lasts, 'cause I'll be taking it back real soon." Mike sneered at him while Chris and Randy laughed and Cena started tugging on Randy's arm.

"Come on, you big lug. Enough trash talk. You promised handcuffs." Cena blushed again even as he said it, and handed Randy his bag. They left the locker room, Cena half-halfheartedly rebuffing Randy's stolen kisses.

It took Mike and Chris almost ten minutes to stop laughing and pull themselves together again. Every time they thought they had it under control, one of them would say "handcuffs" and set the other one off again. After they'd finally stopped giggling, Mike picked up his prize again and held it around his waist, modeling it for Chris.

"Looks good on me, huh?"

Chris shrugged. "Looks better on me, but I suppose you can wear it for a while." Mike cocked his hip and pouted, sticking out his lower lip, and Chris hissed. "Oooh, damn baby. I change my mind. You are the sexiest Champ that ever wore that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Mike said, taking it off and examining it. "Wish I coulda spun it once, though."

Chris laughed and took the Championship from him. "That was so trashy. Tell you what. I'm gonna take this over to get your new nameplate while you get dressed. They should be done with it by now."

"You'd better bring it back," Mike called out after Chris, who waved. He smiled and went to shower, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

o~o~o

Mike strutted into the hotel in his own three piece suit, his title over his shoulder. He'd been waving, posing and sneering at fans and photographers the whole way. He was about to got to the front desk when he saw Chris getting into an elevator. Chris saw him and held it for him, and Mike rushed inside, hitting the close door button before anyone could follow him.

"Good timing, Junior. How did you manage to get out of partying it up tonight?" Chris asked.

"A group of us are gonna hit Cleveland Wednesday night. The usual suspects. You and me, JoMo, Codes and Teddy, Nicky, Jack, Ronnie, Shea, etc. Guess Randy will be bringing Cena. A few Divas, including Adam." He smirked and laced his fingers through Chris's as the numbers blinked in front of them.

"Is Adam bringing Jeff?"

"Yep. TNA's got shows in the can for the next couple, so Jeff can come out and play. It's a good thing Adam didn't win yesterday or they wouldn't be invited. Could you imagine the two of them being Champions at the same time? They'd be insufferable."

Chris chuckled. "And you're not? Speaking of insufferable, how's Jeff dealing with that beard? I'm surprised he lets Adam get away with it."

"I know! Pussy-whipped bitch actually put his foot down and refused to shave it." Mike shook his head and let go of Chris's hand as the elevator doors opened to let them out. "I think at this point he's doing it to spite him."

"Poor Jeff. He's not used to Adam disobeying him," Chris mused as he slipped the key card in the slot and opened the door.

"Ugh!" Mike exclaimed as he hurried into the room. He grabbed Chris's tie and pulled him close, running a thumb over his lips. "We're not here to talk about Grizzly Adam or the walking PRIDE rainbow. We're here to celebrate me." He pulled Chris in for a searing kiss, tossing his title on the bed and shedding his jacket.

"Let's get this party started, then." Mike broke the kiss and turned to see John Morrison, shirtless, standing in the corner with a grin and a bottle of champagne. He held up the bottle and winked at him. A wry grin spread over Mike's face and he turned back to his lover, who was smiling ear to ear.

"Chrissy. You got me a present."

Chris took him by the hips and pressed against him. "You like?" He bent his head and nibbled down Mike's neck.

"Uhm. You are the best boyfriend a Champ could ever have." Chris loosened Mike's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and licking every bit of skin he exposed. Mike took off his vest and started working on Chris's suit as John popped the champagne. They'd kicked off their shoes and were both bare-chested when John tapped Chris on the shoulder. He presented him with a champagne flute and filled it before filling his own and setting the bottle aside.

"To the new WWE Champion," John intoned, lifting his glass high, "Michael Mizanin."

"To The Miz!" Chris replied, tapping John's glass and they both drank.

"Where's mine?" Mike pouted.

"Right here," John said, picking the bottle back up. "Open wide."

Chris giggled as Mike eagerly tilted his head back and opened his mouth, and John poured. The cool, bubbly liquid hit his tongue and he shivered a little. He loved the taste of good champagne, and this was good. John poured a little faster and Mike struggled to drink it all down, but some overflowed. Chris licked streams of pale liquid off his neck and cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth. Mike turned his head to meet the kiss, and they passed the champagne back and forth until they'd swallowed it all. John dribbled alcohol over Mike's chest and he gasped against Chris's lips, the cold bubbles tingling on his nipples before John's mouth followed. Chris fumbled with Mike's belt and unfastened his champagne-soaked pants, reaching in to fondle his hard cock. He groaned at the feeling of Chris's big, warm hand on him as John pulled his remaining clothes to his ankles. His body was covered in a mixture of cold, sharp tingles and hot, soft mouths and hands. "Fuck..." he moaned as Chris sucked on his neck, and he shuddered.

"Soon, baby," Chris murmured, stroking him as John tongued his naval and back up to his chest. "Soon we're gonna fuck you right through that bed. But first we're gonna play with you until you beg us to let you cum." Mike groaned, then cried out as John poured champagne over his groin, coating his dick and thighs. He hissed as they both went to their knees, licking and kissing the champagne off his skin, lapping at his balls and taking turns sucking his cock. He watched as they simultaneously licked up his shaft, tongues meeting at his cockhead before they kissed around his dick. Mike thrust into their kiss, his hands in their hair.

John was the one to break the kiss and stand up first. He looked Mike in the eyes as he pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them. John's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, standing hard from his body, and he gave it a couple strokes before turning and crawling onto the bed, displaying his tight round ass. He and John had fucked a few times while they were tag teaming, but the wonder of his body never diminished. Mike shook his head as Chris got up, unfastening his own pants.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked the blonde.

"You only love me because I bring you pretty boys to suck your dick," Chris said, smiling as he shed the rest of his clothes and helped Mike step out of his pants.

"Bullshit," Mike said, pulling Chris close and kissing him. "You've never brought me a pretty boy before, and I've loved you for months."

Chris hummed and nibbled on Mike's lip. "I love you, too, brat." He nodded towards the bed.

John had piled pillows and blankets into a mound in the middle of the bed and reclined on them, the title spread out beside him. He was watching the couple with an almost wistful little smile. It turned to a smirk when he caught Mike's eye and he crooked a finger at him. Mike grinned at Chris before getting on the bed, earning a little smack on his ass. He chuckled as he crawled up John's body, running his tongue over the lines of his abs. He would have gotten a little taste of John's cock, but John took his face in his hands and pulled him up for a kiss.

"Another time," John told him. "Tonight's all about you." He reached under Mike's thighs and pulled him up until Mike was straddling his face.

"I'm not gonna complain," Mike said with a grin as John's mouth engulfed his cock. "Mmm..." As much as he loved Chris, and as talented as his mouth was, John was the master of sucking dick. He felt a hand on his back and Chris pushed him onto his hands and knees. It was the perfect position to fuck John's face, and he couldn't help thrusting into his throat. John moaned, sending sweet vibrations through him.

"There's a little champagne left," Chris said before pouring it over Mike's ass. Mike cried out and Chris gave one cheek a wet slap as he straddled John's thighs. He licked and kneaded Mike's bottom before mouthing his balls, making sure he got every drop of champagne. John was deep-throating his dick when he felt Chris's hot, moist tongue probe his entrance. He whimpered and squirmed, and any way he moved he was either shoving his cock into that hot mouth or pushing Chris's tongue deeper inside him. Chris sucked and nibbled at his rim before shoving his tongue into his tight pucker, and John's tongue flicked up and down his shaft. Suddenly Chris groaned.

"Fuck, Johnny," he breathed between licks. "He's jerking me off, Michael. Mmm, uhm... Dirty little cockslut... grinding our dicks together right behind you. Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you, Michael..." Chris only called him Michael in bed, and it always made his cock twitch with recalled pleasure. Chris buried his face between Mike's cheeks and plunged his tongue inside him again, wiggling and flicking it as he made muffled cries. John groaned at the same time and Mike couldn't take it any more. He surged down John's throat with a shout. "Thohnny, don' thwallow it all, I 'ant thome," Chris said into Mike's ass. John smirked around Mike's pulsing cock and pulled back, stroking the shaft with his hand and catching pearls of cum on his lips and tongue.

Mike slumped onto his face, ass in the air. John slid from between his legs so he could melt into the bed, but thanks to the pillows under his hips his butt still stuck up. He watched over his shoulder as John wagged his jizz-coated tongue at Chris. "Oh, you filthy little cumslut," Chris murmured, pulling John in for a sloppy kiss. Mike watched them share his seed, and his flagging hard on stirred.

John pressed his hips into Chris's and rubbed against him, his hands roaming over his chest while Chris grabbed a handful of John's pert ass. Chris licked all the cum from John's mouth and looked over at Mike, while John nibbled on his neck.

"Uhm. Look at him, Johnny. See your Champion? That exquisite ass up and spread like a harlot, just begging me to fuck it." Mike smiled and squirmed a little, trying to wiggle his ass at them, fingers caressing the leather of the belt next to him. John looked over and giggled.

"Picture perfect," John agreed. "You ever notice that during sex is the only time he doesn't run his mouth?"

Chris got back on the bed behind Mike and pulled him up to his knees, running his hands down his chest and stomach and sending delicious shivers down his spine. "That's why I try to fuck him as much as possible."

Mike gaped at him and jerked his head back before Chris could kiss him. "Bitch. Yet you never shut up."

Chris smirked and nuzzled Mike's shoulder. "You love my dirty talk." He grazed on the sweet spot on the nape of his neck and Mike felt his nipples tighten. Tingles rushed to his groin and he shuddered in Chris's arms.

"Mmm, I do," he told him, pushing his backside against Chris's erection and making him groan into his ear. "Is keeping me quiet the only reason you fuck me? Hmm?"

"No, baby." Chris reached around to take Mike's half-hard cock in his hand, pumping him back to full strength. "I love how hot and hard you get for me. I love feeling your tight hole around my dick," he breathed in his ear, tongue flicking at the lobe. "I love sucking on you, love the way you taste." He squeezed Mike's cock gently, and a low sound escaped Mike's throat as he closed his eyes in bliss. "I love to watch your face as you cum in my hand or in my mouth, the way your lips pout and your cheeks get all red." He shifted behind him, moving his hips to nestle his dick between Mike's cheeks, humping against him. "I love how your body fits so perfectly with mine when I make love to you. _Vous êtes mon bien-aimé..."_

Mike whimpered as Chris continued to murmur sweet French nothings. He had no idea what Chris was saying, but it always drove him wild. He barely noticed John kneeling in front of him until he spoke.

"Careful, Chrissy. You don't want him to pop off before we get to the fucking."

"He just came. He won't be there for a few minutes yet, right, _cher?"_ Mike couldn't make any answer except a protesting whine as Chris's hand left him. He opened his eyes to see John squirting lube into Chris's palm. Chris spread the cool gel on his cock and he hissed.

"Mean ol' Chrissy," John cooed as he rubbed some lube in his fingers. "Didn't even warm it up for you. Bet it's hot now though, isn't it?" He reached between Mike's slightly spread legs and pushed his fingers inside him, nibbling his nipples. Mike grabbed John's hair and turned to bury his face in Chris's neck, moaning and panting at the sharp discomfort. Chris continued to stroke him as John finger fucked him, spreading and lubing his tight entrance. He gave Mike's prostate a little tickle before pulling his fingers out, making Mike gasp and thrust into Chris's palm.

"Dirty tease," he choked out. But John laid back on the bed, his ass propped up by the pillows, and he swung his legs up to Mike's shoulders. Maybe he wasn't such a tease after all. Mike trailed his fingers up John's thighs and leaned over, offering a silent thanks to the gods of parkour for John's flexibility. John was gazing at him with a lust-filled grin on his lips and Mike returned it in kind. "You are the best present I could have wished for." He bent to kiss John's pretty mouth as Chris aimed his cock for him.

Mike cursed as he pushed into into him. John hadn't been prepped at all, and his current position with his knees by his ears made him tight as a virgin. The only thing helping him slide into John's familiar heat was the lube Chris had applied to his cock. He was pretty sure Chris was lubing up his own dick now, but all he could focus on was the feel of John's lips on his, on the tight channel that hugged his throbbing cock. He hadn't been inside someone since he and Chris had gotten together, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Once he was buried he wiggled his hips a bit, knowing that with John bent in half he had to be rubbing against his button. John whined and squealed like a whore, squirming beneath him.

"Hold still, you two," Chris murmured, and Mike felt the press of his cockhead on his pucker. He exhaled and relaxed against the intrusion, clinging to John's shoulders. Even after all this time, it still hurt at first. "Fuck, Michael. You're always so tight."

"Could be 'cause... you're the only cock... ever had in there," John panted. He was a little incoherent, but Mike got what he meant and nodded in to his neck. Chris got about halfway inside him and paused, rubbing Mike's back and smacking one cheek.

"That's right, baby. This ass is all mine."

Mike nodded again. Damn him for stopping. He needed him to move, needed that cock filling him, stretching him past the point of pain. He rocked back a little, making John whimper, but Chris moved with him, grabbing his hips to keep him still. "Please," he whined.

"Please what, Michael?"

"Please. Need you inside me, Chrissy. Please, fuck me."

"Please, just fuck him already!" John cried, desperation in his voice. Chris slammed forward, thrusting into Mike's prostate and driving him deeper into John. They both cried out, John squeaking and Mike making low, breathy moans as he bit into John's shoulder. After a few seconds Chris started a steady rhythm, the thick length of his cock stretching Mike and shoving him into John. John's body rocked in time, his hips rising to meet every thrust. Mike just hung on, trapped between two sweating, writhing bodies and riding the twin sensations of being filled and being swallowed.

Chris picked up the pace, sucking air through his teeth and cursing. Every few thrusts he'd snap his hips forward, hitting Mike's prostate and sending waves of dizzying pleasure through him. Mike's hands groped up and down John's sides and one of his thumbs found a hard brown nipple. He rolled it between his fingers and pinched, and John made the sluttiest moan Mike had ever heard. "Yeah, baby," Chris grunted, pounding into them both, "fuck him, baby. Uhm, make him beg... fuck, Michael, I love fucking you..."

"Jesus, Mikey, please touch me," John plead, sounding desperate. Mike raised up from John's shoulder to look at him. John tossed his head back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut, his pretty mouth gasping. Both arms were stretched above him, clutching at the sheets. "Please make me cum, Mikey... please..."

Mike let one of John's legs slip from his shoulder, and John immediately wrapped it around Chris. He grabbed John's thick shaft and stroked him fast and hard. He couldn't last much longer. "Ah, yeah... you like that?"

"Fuck, yes!" John cried. "I love it... don't stop..."

"Yeah, bet you do," Mike hissed through clenched teeth. "Come on, pretty JoMo... cum for me... ah, gahd... fuck..." John made the most divine faces when he came. His mouth would go all slack and his brow would knit, eyelids fluttering. Mike could feel the spurts of hot seed between them, covering his hand, and John's passage clamped down on his dick. Chris abruptly changed his angle, brushing his prostate with each hard, fast pump of his hips. He felt his balls tighten and his shaft swell inside that grasping channel. He let go of John's dick and grabbed his ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh and burying himself deep as he released, Chris's cock still straining him, hammering against his button. "Nnngh, Johnny... fuck, yes Chrissy... Chrissy, mmm..."

"Uhm, two of you so lovely... mmm, cumming all over each other. Sweet, filthy whores. Ah yeah, Michael..." Mike could feel Chris's cum flooding his stretched and battered hole, burning deliciously. Chris ground into him a few more times, milking his orgasm before collapsing on top of both of them. They laid together, connected and panting, before Chris pulled out and flopped to his back beside them. Mike crawled off of John to snuggle into Chris's sweaty chest and John picked up the title beside him to fling it over Mike's shoulder as he spooned up behind him. Mike laid there, sated and warm between the two men, his Championship laid across him. He'd never been so happy in his life.

Soon John nuzzled his shoulder and laid a soft kiss on his neck. "I'm gonna go clean up," he said, and Mike whimpered as his heat left his back. He snuggled deeper into Chris, who held him tight and kissed his wilting faux hawk.

"Thank you, honey," Mike said. "That was wonderful. Love you so much."

"It was my pleasure. I know it's good when I can make you babble like that. Mmm, I love you, too, my cocky little brat." Mike leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

"You guys!" John's voice hissed from the bathroom. "Come here, you have to hear this!"

They looked at each other and Mike shrugged. "Well, I'm curious," he told Chris, and they heaved themselves out of bed and went into the bathroom. John was standing there, his head cocked. "What-"

"Shhh!" John whispered. "Listen." Mike strained to hear what John was talking about, then heard a faint sound. It sounded like...

"Was that a slap?" Mike whispered, looking for the source of the sound. John nodded.

"Keep listening."

He heard another slap and a muffled moan. "Please, Boss, spank me harder... been such a bad boy..." Mike's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and he glanced at Chris.

"Holy shit," he giggled. "That's Cena!"

Chris snorted and slapped a hand over his mouth, stifling laughter. His eyes widened as Randy's voice sounded clearly. "That's right, you little bitch. You deserve to have me tear that ass up." Another, louder smack followed and Mike choked.

"I think it's coming from the vent," Chris said, and pointed at the floor. John got down on hands and knees, cocking his ear towards the vent.

"It is!" he said in a stage whisper, a grin spreading across his face as he listened to Cena get spanked. Mike and Chris looked at each other and snickered, trying not to make too much noise. Oh, Mike was gonna give them SO much shit on Wednesday. They listened for a moment, and while it really was funny, Mike had to admit to himself that it was kinda sexy, too. Hearing Cena beg and whine, the smack of who-knows-what against flesh. And he bet Cena was chained up. Chris must have thought it was sexy, too, because he grinned at Mike and licked his lips before nodding at John. Mike glanced over and saw John bending over the vent, his beautiful naked ass swaying in the air.

"You think we could both fit in there at the same time?" Chris asked with a quirk of his brows. Mike gave him a smug half-smile, his blue eyes glittering.

"I don't know... but I definitely think we should try."

**The end. Hope you enjoyed! Kinda rushed the proofreading, so LMK if anything needs tweaked! :)**


End file.
